


Always Watching Over You

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex did a thing, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, and now she's telling Astra, character death implied/referenced, general danvers, general danvers child, post Astra's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Alex needs to tell Astra something.





	Always Watching Over You

The fluttering press of lips against her skin is what slowly pulls Alex into the land of wakefulness. She smiles when she finds the owner of those lips looking down at her, slowly the smile fades however. “Astra,” she murmurs, confusion laced into her voice. “How are you here?”

The Kryptonian smiles down at her, reaching out and gently tugging a soft lock of red hair behind Alex’s ear, “I’m always here,” she whispers quietly. “Always with you.”

Looking up at Astra, Alex feels herself relax slightly, “This is a dream, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Astra says, “but it seemed as if you needed it. Something has been bothering you.”

Sighing quietly, Alex pulls herself up into a sitting position, arms wrapped around her knees, “I did something and I don’t know if I should have.” She looks sadly at Astra, “I wish you were here to see what I’d done, I hope you’d be happy about it.”

Astra climbs onto the bed, sitting knee to knee in front of Alex as they both sit with crossed legs, “Tell me,” she says quietly, though Alex has the distinct impression that she already knows.

With a deep inhale and a quiet exhale, Alex begins, “A few months back I started working on something. Something for Kara,” she says, looking up at Astra and then back down to where her hands are picking at the blanket covering her legs. “You know Kara, know how much she has always wanted to have a family of her own.” Astra nods because even before their planet exploded her niece had often spoken of a hope for children of her own, “I started analyzing Kryptonian and human DNA, seeing how closely related they were.” Alex looks away then, “Upon finding that the two strands of DNA were quite similar, I came to the conclusion that only a highly monitored test could accurately show whether a combination of Kryptonian and human DNA would culminate viable offspring.” Looking back up Alex meets Astra’s eyes, “I couldn’t ask Kara,” she says quietly.

“Of course not,” Astra says simply, “my niece is a great many things but one thing she is not is ready to be a mother.” Alex nods, “Though I suspect your reasoning had more to do with the child’s second parent.” Alex’s gaze snaps to meet Astra’s, “Oh come, Brave One, I know you well enough to understand that with something as possibly heart shattering and dangerous as this you never would have allowed anyone else to attempt to carry the child to term.”

Alex sighs, “You’re right, I couldn’t risk the baby being too strong for a human’s body to physically house or rick anyone being to weak psychologically to handle the most likely of outcomes. Once I was cleared to be the test subject, I completed the procedure using my DNA and,” she sighs deeply then looks up at Astra, “and yours. We collected quite a few samples from the Kryptonite sword and General Lane took a few when he injected you with the Kryptonite.”

Astra nods but says nothing, waiting patiently for Alex to continue, “It worked,” she says quietly, “the embryo was viable and implanted. I carried him to term and two weeks ago gave birth to a healthy baby boy.”

“A boy?”

Alex nods, “When I genetically modified your DNA it was able to provide either an X or Y chromosome to the child’s genetic makeup, therefore the fifty-fifty chance of it being a boy or girl remained.”

Astra nods, “It is the Codex,” she says quietly, “I imagine that Kara’s DNA will do the same but had Kal-El been born a girl and you attempted to do the same with his DNA it would produce only the X chromosome because his DNA does not house that piece of the Codex as mine and Kara’s does. His was a natural birth.” They’re both quiet for long moment and then Astra asks quietly, “What’s he like?”

A smile spreads across Alex’s features, “He’s perfect,” she says quietly. “Such a beautiful little boy with dark hair and your blue eyes.” She smiles, “He got the In-Ze eyes and that is one thing I am forever grateful for.” Alex tilts her head, “He hasn’t shown any powers yet, he may never but he’s perfect, just the most perfect little boy.”

Astra smiles, a sad up tilt to her lips and tears pooled in her eyes, “I am glad he is healthy and I know he will be happy with you, Alexandra. I know you love him.”

“I do,” Alex says, “with all of my heart.”

“Then know,” Astra says, “that I will be watching over both of you, always.”

And then Astra is gone, replaced with the incessant buzz of Alex’s alarm and the beginnings of soft whimpering from the crib in the corner. Alex sits up slowly, looking around her and shutting off the alarm, there’s a feeling in the air as if Astra was with them for real. She shakes her head and stands, moving to the crib, reaching in and lifting her son up to place him gently against her shoulder, patting his back.

“Ssh, it’s okay, JJ,” she says quietly, making her way back to the bed, “Mama’s got you, JJ.” She settles down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and resting him on her knees as she begins preparing to nurse him. She strokes his soft baby hair, dark like his other mother’s, “Let’s get you some breakfast, baby,” she says gently. As she moves him into position and watches him latch onto her breast she smiles softly, “Your Ieiu is here, JJ, she’s watching you, baby, protecting you always.”


End file.
